


Stuck

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Catdon Freeman [3]
Category: Half Life
Genre: Fluff, Humor, also uses he/xe, gordon is catboy, he gets stuck in the blinds, it's just, thank you for you time, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon gets stuck in the blinds.
Series: Catdon Freeman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Request: random 33 for catdon?  
> 33: “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”

“Doc. Doc you gotta come with me.” Barney was grinning, shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter, and Kleiner had the strange feeling that Gordon had gotten xemself stuck somewhere. It was a familiar feeling, as Gordon often get into places that xe really had no business being in, but most of the time was able to get out and back onto stable ground relatively well.

Gordon being stuck somewhere usually did not bode well.

“Alright, alright.” Kleiner turned, sighing softly, as Barney kept giggling, leading him through the halls. “What is Gordon stuck on this time?” 

“You would not believe me if I told you.” Barney grinned, and Kleiner shook his head, following along towards Gordon’s lab. 

Gordon’s lab was one of the few with an internal office, which meant it had a window into the lab, and thus, had blinds. 

To Barney’s credit, if he had told Kleiner this, Kleiner would not have believed it. 

Gordon, somehow, someway, had managed to tangle xemself in the blinds off his office, and was seemingly stuck there. At some point, xyr beanie had come off, revealing the two cat ears xe hid underneath it, and xyr tail was out from his shirt, flicking about in an agitated manner, fur poofed out. 

Barney snickered. “Told you you wouldn’t believe me.” 

“Welcome back, Barney! Now fucking help me!” Gordon squirmed again, and Kleiner could hear a snap as one of the blinds broke, only causing more problems as it seemed keen to press the sharp broken edge of plastic against Gordon’s side in what Kleiner could only assume was uncomfortable. 

This whole thing looked uncomfortable. 

“Alright, Gordon, relax, we’ll get you out.” Gordon huffed, growling lowly as xe squirmed again, before seeming to give up, turning his head towards Kleiner pitifully, ears pressing down against xyr head. 

Kleiner couldn’t help a small chuckle at the sight, how completely ridiculous this was, the idea of what lead to this, and Gordon glared, dropping xyr head against the window with a dull thump. “Let me die.” 

“We’re not going to do that, Gordon.” 

“Do it anyways. Let me die up here.” 

“We’re still not going to do that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Catdon holds a special place in my heart


End file.
